Internet search engines allow users to search for and find an abundance of information related to virtually any topic. Typically, a user submits a search query using key terms and the search engine returns various search results matching that search query. The search results are produced and displayed according to various criteria that the search engine developer has created. Often, the search results encompass a wide variety of documents and are not categorized according to any particular criteria.
For example, when a user conducts a search on a general search engine for a favorite television show by entering the title of the television show as the search query, the search results produced may not necessarily match the television show searched for, and may include other results with words or terms matching the words in the television show title.